2014 Power Rankings-Week 3
<---Previous Week [[2014 Power Rankings-Week 4|Next Week--->]] Posted 9/16/14 at 5:01pm Another crazy week in the League of Champions this week. Five teams won but nine teams underperformed based on their pregame projections. If losing was winning the DiGennaro’s would be undefeated. If only close counted for more than just hand grenades. And speaking of hand grenades, we had a hand full of teams implode this week. Chokeshow of the Week: This weeks Chokeshow goes to yours truly, Winter Soldiers. With DeSean Jackson out for PeytonInThePlayoffs, all WS had to do was coast to the easy victory. But the Kicker, the goddamn roster spot that doesn’t matter, screwed this team left and right. First with a missed field goal and then later with the Bucs in field goal range an injury with :08 seconds left led to a 10 second run off, ending the game. The field goal would have given WS the much needed victory but instead they choked. Baller or Bust: Every week I want to add a new pair of players to the baller or bust section and track some of our teams draft picks throughout the year. A certified Baller is a player taken in the bottom half of the draft that is making a big impact, and a certified Bust is a player in the first half that is…well, a bust. This weeks Baller: How about Darren Sproles and his 80 + fantasy points in the first two weeks? Taken by Becky the Icebox in Round 13. This weeks Bust: Let’s keep it simple. Doug Martin, taken in Round 3 by Becky the Icebox, looks to be a dud. But Bust status can always change. You know your team is having a bad week when: Your kicker puts up more points than your TE and three of your WR’s combined. In all fairness to Shotti bunch, AJ Green didn’t actually play. Power rankings 1. PeytonInThePlayoffs: weak performance but as he said, a win is a win. Currently trailing just two other teams in overall points and a huge rivalry game with week against Shotti Bunch. 2. Money Manziel: This team aint flying under the radar this year. Knocking off the reining champ has reminded everyone why they were in the Big Dance in 2013. And Holy Crap did Jordie Nelson put up a lot of points. 3. Ma ma momma said: HUGE upset against IAMGROOT who astonishingly enough find themselves NOT in last place after two weeks. Chalk this up to a quiet week in the flex spots and mediocre performance from the Defense. 4. The Shotti Bunch: Left a massive amount of points on the bench. The flex positions are questions that still haven’t been answered after two weeks and another loss like this week puts them in an early hole. 5. Becky the Icebox: Up one spot from last week, Becky made a statement by destroying Flags On The Play with defense, Sproles, Marshall, and..well, not a whole lot else. This team is a testament to the idea that you don’t need a good QB to win a game. In fact, I’m not even sure starting Tony Romo qualifies as playing a QB. 6. Flags on the Play: A lot of promise in Week 1 led to a big Week 2 letdown. The loss of Moreno and Mathews for the next 1-2 months puts a damper on the playoff hopes. Suddenly the RBs are thinning out and we learned last season you need a good RB core to win. 7. The Show Offs: What a show off. Loses Adrian Peterson and STILL gets the victory. Really lucked out as there were only a couple of other teams TSO could have beaten this week with their 182 point performance. Oh man, 182 points. That sounds like a dream. Maybe someday my team will reach those heights. 8. IAMGROOT: I’m not even mad. I’m impressed. Can somebody say Cinderella story?? 9. Papa’s Posse: As good as they looked last week, they looked baaadddd this week. I mean really bad. I mean worse than me bad, somehow. I didn’t even think this was a possibility. 10. Winter Soldiers: So much for this being my big revenge year where I Avenge the death of my 2013 season. Beautiful managing with tough decisions like Dalton over Brady and Forsett over Bush would have paid off if he had grown his balls a little bit larger and started Asiata over Chris Johnson, who is an early candidate for next weeks Certified Bust. Matchup to Watch: The closest matchup on paper looks to be Papa’s Posse vs. Becky the Icebox but I’m actually most excited to see if IAMGROOT can get win #2 against The Show Offs. The Adrian Peterson story vs. the Cinderella story. Good stuff.